leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10354824-20131017093843/@comment-13160526-20131019181107
If i were an adc main i would always buy QSS, for only 1.5k gold you delay your late game and nullify an entire champion. Zed can kill jax if he doesn't allow him to LS-SV back on him, Jax ins almost unbeatable in sustained fights, he perishes against burst high enough to kill him, Lategame Zed can and will kill Jax in a 1vs1, guess what, a smart jax will buy QSS and poop on Zed anytime, i stopped following tournaments, but one of the biggest Zed plays ever made in worlds came up to my eyes as well, you saw how faker's Zed killed Ryu's Zed solely because Faker was smart enough to get that underrated item known as QSS? It's true that Zed still has damage without ult but hey if champions especially assassins had all their damage focused on one ability it would be too risky and unreliable as assassins as they need that reliability to take out a single enemy. Katarina is one of those champs taht has her power all channeled on her ult who luckily doesn't have long CD and it's pretty spammable if you get kills, still she is a very risky champion as if she doesn't get at least one kill in a teamfight and she gets instantly interrupted she's done. Zed lategame isn't reliable as assassin depending how his enemies react to him, buy QSS? Zed will have troubles. Buy Zhonya? Same. Buy GA? Even. His strongest is his mid game where he has a chance to carry by having an item advantage. I still remain of the idea that Vi ult is just to lock down to let people like bruisers or Zed to finish the target off, sorry to burst your bubble, what they are doing to ults like Vi's that make immune to CC is this: they will be immune for the duration of their spells, then apply the CC if their duration lasts longer then her ult, if you get stunned for 3s you will be immune for the duration of your ult and you get the remaining duration as stun after the spell is completed. Zed as assassin is the one who can be totally nullified because how safe his lanephase is. Talon offers you only one thing, survive his burst to then being able to escape, once more the CC must be applied by your team not by you, a Vayne will die to talon if they are both equally fed as talon is meant to kill the likes of vayne, Talon's burst is the fastest among all assassins and that one second silence will be enough to prevent vayne using barrier\flash\condemn\whatever. I kinda abbandoned Kha'Zix lately, it feels too weird not being able to W in the air for fast and huge burst, i seem to deal little damage if enemies aren't isolated, he turned out to be awful mid and a better jungler\top. These Zed changes mustn't go through, it will make Zed as clunky as Kha feels, Riot is destroying their own masterpieces because of whiny kids who don't want to adapt and change their builds or ways to fight an enemy.